Sonic Kindergarten!
by CherryBlossom2399
Summary: The young Sonic and friends go to kindergarten....young romance blossoms...problems arrise..What will happen? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Meet the kids

Sonic Kindergarten

**Ahhh!! I don't want to go to kindergarten!! Sonic screamed as Amy dragged him onto the bus. Come on Sonic! You said you would sit with me on the bus today! Amy screamed as tears started to well up in her eyes. …….fine…… Sonic mumbled. Sonic put a lot of effort into getting away but finally he gave up.**

**Sonic you're five now you have to go. Tails said. I thought you were three. Sonic said curiously. I am…. but I'm still smart enough to go to kindergarten with you.**

**Sonic was just about to sit down wit Tails and Knuckles but when Amy screamed: Sonic you said you would sit with me! Sonic immediately got up. Uhh...Amy please let me sit with them. But… Amy began to say before she was interrupted buy Knuckles SONIC YOU SHOULDE'NT HAVE TO ASK! Knuckles screamed. Amy gave Knuckles a mean look but Knuckles didn't care.**

**Amy! Come sit with me and Rouge! Cream shouted from two seats away. Ok…. Amy said with a little disappointment. There she found Cream writing in her diary and Rouge admiring the fake diamonds on her dress. Amy sat down beside Cream. What'cha writing? Amy asked about to look into Creams diary. Nothing! Nothing at all! She said as she slammed her diary shut. Nothing eh? Well let's see what Rouge has to say about it. She said with smug look on her face. Rouge was in her own little world as she was still staring at the fake gems on her dress. Anger grew on Amys face as she soon noticed that Rouge was not paying attention. Suddenly she had an idea of how to get Rouge out of her little trance and back to the real world. Look gems! She shouted directly in Rouges ear.**

**WHAT! WHERE!? THERE MINE!!! Rouge screamed as loud as she could. HEY! QUITE DOWN BACK THERE YOU LITTLE BRATS! The bus driver screamed looking annoyed. Suddenly all the bus was silent. The children were all in fear of getting in trouble with the 250 pound rabbit they unfortunately had to call a bus driver. Soon the silence was broken by Rouge. So there aren't any gems... Rouge said sadly. No… sorry Rouge. Amy said feeling guilty. Cheer up Rouge! Cream said in her normal happy voice. Chao! Chao! Cheese said popping out of Creams backpack. Suddenly the bus stopped at the sound of the chaos words. DID I HEAR WHAT I THINK I JUST HEARD?! The bus driver shouted madly at the back of the bus. No! Not again! Cream said. **

_**Flashback**_

_**DID I JUST HEAR A CHAO! The bus driver ran to the back of the bus grabbed the chao and threw it out the window. NOOO! Cream screamed! No chao on the bus! Said the bus driver .I never want to see one of those on the bus again.**_

_**End of flashback**_

**I got to hid him! Rouge stuff him in your lunch bag! Ok rouge said frantically! It was a tight squeeze but the chao finally fit. The angry rabbit approached the back of the bus and searched for the chao but finally gave up. You got to more careful cheese! Cream said. Finally they arrived at school. **

**Cream saw the classroom they were assigned. Room 7. Cream said aloud. They all rushed into the classroom. Cream, Rouge, Amy, and Tikal sat at table number 1 a light pink table. Sonic sat with Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow at table 2 a dark blue one. And of course in every story there is always the envied, hated, prissy, enemy well in this case its four enemies Sally, Julie-Su, Fiona Fox, and, Minoa. They sat right by the teachers desk at a purple table. And of course there's the boy's enemies too, Mini Eggman, Chaos, (sorry but he's bad in this story) Mini metal sonic, and Chris (a green fox).**

**Suddenly two teachers walked in the classroom. **

"**Hello class" the female teacher announced. **

"**I'm Mr. Wikson" the male teacher said. "I'm Ms. Lillian" the female teacher announced. **

**Cherry: ohh this getting good people more to come later. Please review!!**


	2. The Partners

**The class was silent for about 15 seconds all of them wanting to take a good look at the teachers. The silence was then broken by a very energetic Amy. "Hello I'm Amy Rose" she said in her I'm-oh-so-very-cute tone. "I like pink and flowers and peanut butter pie and- **

"**Whoa whoa whoa hold on a sec little miss" said Ms. Lillian "I'll get to know you all in just a sec" **

"**Yea we're all going to go around one by one and you'll tell us your name and two things you like or like to do." said Mr. Wikson. **

"**Oh I can do that for you!" said Amy. "First of all I'm Amy." "I like to bake and I LOVE my sweet little sonikku." At that moment Sonics' face turned beat red almost as red as Knuckles. "Heh heh Sonic's a little lover boy!" said knuckles "Shush up Knux if ya know what's good for ya. He mumbled under his breath. **

"**This is Sonic" she started "He likes running and chilly-dogs.**

**And this is Knuckles he likes to punch stuff and...heh heh he likes…Rouge…" "WHAT?!" screamed Knuckles. Look whose blushing now**_** lover-boy." **_**Sonic said in a smirk tone. She went on and on non-stop until she talked about everyone.**

"**Thank you Amy" said Mr.Wikson "but that really wasn't needed." Amy politely smiled and went back to her seat.**

"**Ok class" said Mrs. Lillian "We need you to find a partner someone who you don't know much about" "In fact lets make it boy-girl partners" suggested Mr.Wikson. "So I'll be your partner Ms. L" he said. "Ok" she replied.**

**Of course Amy immediately ran over to Sonic and he of course he had no choice but to say yes. **

"**Hey Tails" Cream said shyly "You seem really nice and I'd like to get to know you so if you don't mind well…" "Sure I'll be your partner Cream!" Tails replied Cream smiled and sat next to him he face blushing slightly. **

"**Hey Knuckle-Head" (some things never change) said Rouge.**

"**What do you want bat-girl?" Knuckles replied.**

"**Well since we need partners well…just…I'd…I don't want Shadow and…" For once in her life she had not known what to say.**

"**If you're asking me to be your partner then" Knuckles started to say.**

"**He'd be delighted" Tikal finished his sentence for him.**

**Knuckles was nervous and angry all at the same time. He was nervous for he had never really started that much of a conversation with a girl before and he was angry because Tikal had finished his sentence for him.**

"**Well see you guys later and at that moment she left to go talk to Shadow." **

"**Hey Shadow will you please be my partner?" Tikal was straight and to the point. "Me?" Shadow said completely and utterly baffled. **

"**Yes you." I noticed the icon you put in graffiti on the side of the corner store the other day and well, I noticed it was a chao icon.**

**Don't say it so loud!" Shadow told her. **

"**Ok, ok." She replied.**

"**Well ok" Shadow told her.**

"**Yay!" **

"**But I have a big secret and you can't tell anyone ok?" He said.**

"**Ok" She said with a hint of excitement in her voice. **

**Well…he started…**

………………………………………………

**Cherri: UH-OH it's the end of the chappie. Don't worry though more to come! Like **

**What's Shadows secret? How do Sonic and Amy do in the up coming project? (oops I gave away a hint ) What happens to Cream? How does Knux handle his "situation"? **


	3. Chao, Cookies, and Pretty Eyes

"So what's the big secret Shadow?" Tikal asked with great excitement in her voice.

Shadow sighed. "Well you know the icon I painted in graffiti on the old corner store?"

"Yes" she replied

"Well…It was a chao icon to be honest I like the chao…"

(Cherri: HAHA bet cha didn't expect that!)

"Wow!" Tikal's eyes glistened in such excitement. "I love them too!" she said.

Shadow chuckled "Hmm maybe we have a few things in common Tikal."

Tikal's face turned beat red.

_Is he flirting with me? Oh wow what do I say? I never saw Shadow talk to anyone let alone possibly flirt with someone!_

All these thoughts ran through Tikal's mind and she hadn't known what to say.

"Well maybe we could be friends?" "That is if you want…" Tikal said in a foolish tone

Shadow tried to hide his want to scream "_Oh wow of course!"_ but Tikal saw right through him.

"Well ok" he said in his usual calm manner.

Tikal giggled.

"Well class" Mrs. Lillian said, "Does everyone have a partner?" Everyone one said yes but Amy instead she replied with "Oh oh oh pick me pick me!" She yelled with her hand waving in the air energetically. "Yes Amy?" Mrs. Lillian said.

"My partners Sssoooonnniiccc!!!" She made sure she emphasized the name Sonic loud and clear. "Yes Amy I know" She replied in a sweet voice.

Sonic's face was red_. "Why does she embarrass me like this? Why me? Why now? Hey wait a minute! I've go an idea if she can play this game so can I!" heh heh this otta be good" _he thought.

"Oh Miss Lillian!" Sonic said

"Yes Sonic?" She said.

"Well my partners Aaaammmmyyy!!" he announced.

At that moment Amy's smile went from big to huge! Not only was Sonic her partner he was acknowledging her.

"Ok class" Mr. Wikson said "in the next ten minutes you have to find out as much as you can about your partner." "Use your time wisely" "And I'm gonna go bake us all cookies!" he said

COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES! Tails screamed.

"Uh-Oh" Sonic said "Tails and cookies don't go good together"

"Yeah" Amy replied remember last time?"

_Flashback: _

_Tails just ate his chocolate chip double sugar dipped in sweet icing energy cookie. _

_Oh my god. He said. Suddenly he went mad. _

_Boom! Bang! Crash! Was all you could hear in the house._

"_Ride em' cowboy!" He was now riding Sonic like a horsey. Get off me! Sonic screamed. "Never!" he said, but then he got off and he house was set on fire by his newly trained army of flaming hamsters! ( Don't worry no hamsters were harmed in the making of this story.)_

_**Where did he get all those hamsters? Amy asked. **_

"_**Flaming-hamsters-of-doom .net, he ordered them" replied Sonic.**_

_**Meanwhile….**_

_**Knuckles was just staring at Rouge and she stared back. "So…" Knuckles said. **_

"_**You've got really pretty eyes" Rouge said blankly. **_

"_**WHAT?!" knuckles said.**_

_**Uh…uh… nothing! I didn't say anything! Rouge exclaimed. **_

_**You said I have pretty eyes…..Knux said.**_

_**I was just thinking out loud that's all!**_

_**SO THEN YOU WERE THINKING IT?! He shouted.**_

"_**Well um…" she started.**_

……………………………………………

_**Cherri: ha ha I left you with a cliff again!**_

_**Well I'm working hard so bear with me here! ( He he in the next chapter 911 is not an option!you'll soon see what that means ) If you review I also take requests so…please do!**_


End file.
